


How to tell if a Witcher's in Love: Part One

by brxcxlx



Series: It's Pretty Obivious [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: But it's okay, But not really explicit, Ciri is not an idiot, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Curious Ciri, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, I Tried, I need a title, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's hard work, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kinda, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Secret Relationship, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Worried Jaskier | Dandelion, my english teacher would be disgusted, no beta we die like witchers, oh shit, okay?, they're not trying to keep it a secret, this is hard, this was harder than it should of been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxcxlx/pseuds/brxcxlx
Summary: It took some time for Ciri to notice, which she'll later chalk up to simply not caring, as anyone with eyes could tell how ridiculous in love those two were.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: It's Pretty Obivious [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	How to tell if a Witcher's in Love: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first work. This will go great. Hopefully. I've played Witcher 3, watched the show, and read some of the books, but I still have no idea what I'm doing. Set in some unknown time, probably post-season 1 for the TV show. Geralt, Jaskier, and Ciri are traveling together a couple months after Geralt and Ciri first meet. That's really all you need to know.

At first, Ciri didn't notice. No, notice isn't the right word. She just didn't care enough to pay attention. After everything that has happened in the past few months, worrying about Geralt's relationship with his bard was not on the top of her to do list. Eventually though, after traveling with Geralt (and his ever faithful companion) for a time, it became impossible to ignore. Sometimes she thinks she's just seeing things that don't exist, but then Geralt goes and does something decidedly not-Geralt for his friend? Lover? Aqaintance?

Geralt, who never shows any sort of emotion to anyone, much less actually acting on such emotion, seems to unfold whenever Jaskier graces them with his presence. And Ciri can see the barely masked pain in his eyes everytime Jaskier leaves, regardless of if it's just for a few hours or for a few weeks. And his joy whenever the bard returns is even more obvious. They are never apart long, never drifting far from each other. On the days Jaskier does stay with them, Geralt, who is adamant on training whenever possible, drops everything to keep him company.

Ciri is not blind. She knows that there are different types of love. She knows a strong friendship when she sees one, but most friends don't spend every waking moment worrying about each other and then spend their night curled in each other's arms.

At first, it was small things. The way their eyes were always drawn to each other, even in a room filled with people. The way Geralt hovered around Jaskier, never letting him too far from his sight. How despite Geralt's complaints, he always was there, doing whatever Jaskier requested of him. They exchanged these touches, soft, brief. A hand on the shoulder, a forehead pressed against the others, a foot hooked around an ankle as they sat in some inn. They always stayed in the same bed, even when they had more than enough money for another bed, or even an extra room.

What was most obvious was when Geralt accepted a contract on a nest of basilisks. She had insisted that she be allow to tag along, she could help if thing went sideways. He refused, and when Jaskier suggested he go, Geralt completely shut down the discussion. He'd claimed it would be easy, barely even worth sharping his swords and that they shouldn't worry. He would be back before they knew it. Jaskier hadn't looked convinced. His hands were shaking when he handed Geralt his armor and he touched Geralt's wrist gently before he could move away. Geralt reassured him with a soft hand on his jaw and an arm tucked around his waist. The touch had been incredibly brief, Geralt carefully holding Jaskier against him while Jaskier sought comfort with his head pressed against his shoulder, but in that moment Ciri understood.

Her increasingly growing suspicions were confirmed when an hour later, Geralt pushed a his dagger into her hand. "I know you two can handle yourselves, but you would feel better if you had a weapon. I'll find you a sword soon." She had looked at him in shock at first. He took his other hand and curled her fingers around the hilt of the blade, wrapping her hand in his. "Please, just don't let him do anything stupid. He will listen to you before getting himself into trouble. You both need to stay safe while I'm gone." He had pulled away after those words, stopping at the doorway to call back. "I'll be back soon. Don't follow me, and don't let him follow me. If something happens, find Yennefer." She had nodded and he left.

She was in bed by the time he came back, not asleep, but carefully listening for movement in the other room, the dagger tightly clutched by her hands. When she heard a familiar grunt, she burst out of bed, rushing to the hall. She stopped when she got to the doorway though. Geralt was there, covered in so much muck it was hard to tell if the dark patches were his blood or not, but that's not what stopped her from rushing forward. It was the man he gingerly held in his arms.

Jaskier was completely focused on Geralt. His hands were flying around, checking the armor for rips or holes that would indicate a wound, softly pressing against Geralt's body, checking for broken bones or bruises. Geralt just let him fret, watching the bard examine him with a soft expression on his face that Ciri had never seen before. He caught Jaskier's hands gently.

"I'm fine." He said and brought his bards hands to his face. Jaskier cupped Geralt's cheeks, running his thumb across his cheekbones. "I told you I would come back to you."

Jaskier smiled then, something soft and pure, filled with so much indescribable emotion that Ciri averted her eyes, feeling like she was intruding, even though they were in the middle of the inn's hall where anyone could freely walk through.

Jaskier stood taller, leaning Geralt's head down slightly so their foreheads were touching. The bard moved one of his hands behind Geralt, carding through his hair. He then leaned forward further, his lips brushing against Geralt's. The Witcher's eyes fluttered shut, pulling the bard closer and deepening the action, but Jaskier slid out of the embrace quickly, causing to Geralt slowly open his eyes, puzzled at the loss, practically pouting. Jaskier let out a light laugh. "You need a bath." He said matter-of-factly, raising an eyebrow at Geralt's frown before gripping the older man's wrist and pulling the him into their room.

Ciri smiled knowingly, easing herself back into her room and slipping into her bed. She tugged the thin blanket up to her ears, a wicked grin carved into her features. Jaskier always teased her about every boy they passed on their journey, it would be good to get some payback.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it. Thank you for reading. I hope to continue this series with other characters noticing their relationship.


End file.
